Calling The Make A Wish Foundation
by Juicism
Summary: TRADUCTION. Des pensées qui tournent en rond dans sa tête, un appel téléphonique.


_Hello les gens ! Une nouvelle traduction d'un one-shot. Enfin nouvelle pas tellement puisque c'est une de mes premières traductions si ce n'est ma toute première :) Donc certaines personnes l'ont __certainement déjà lu sur les forums. _

_L'histoire a été écrite par In The House donc le mérite lui revient. _

_J'ai bien aimé cet OS qui parle de la douleur de House aussi bien physique que psychologique. J'ai failli ne pas vous la posté ici parce que honnêtement elle n'a rien d'exceptionnelle mais on m'a poussé à le faire donc je l'ai fait :D _

_Cette histoire se passe après __Half-Wit_, en supposant que House n'est pas allé rejoindre l'équipe à la fin de l'épisode mais a décidé de rentrer chez lui comme à son habitude.

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_«Vous êtes heureux dans la vie ?_

_«Quelle vie ?» _

Il était étendu de tout son long sur le canapé dans son appartement, la chemise froissée, la veste jetée dans le coin de la pièce et tombée sur le sol, son corps tout entier criait un message à quiconque le voyait : «Je m'en fiche.»

Malheureusement, personne ne le voyait.

Et, comme il aimait le rappeler à son équipe, tout le monde ment. Même lui.

Il s'en souciait, _vraiment_, autant qu'il essayait de ne pas s'en soucier, autant qu'il ne voulait pas s'en soucier. L'expression stupéfaite sur leur visage alors qu'ils assemblaient les pièces du puzzle – la plupart du moins – l'avait touché dans sa prétendue conscience non existante. Même la remarque de Cameron _«vous avez fait semblant d'avoir un cancer pour vous shooter ?» _n'avait pas balayé les soupçons de culpabilité bien enfouis face à ce qu'il leur avait fait subir.

Mais il n'avait pas fait ça intentionnellement, bordel. Il n'avait jamais voulu que son équipe soit au courant. Il s'était évertué à leur répéter sans cesse qu'il n'avait jamais confirmé de vive voix ce qu'ils soupçonnaient, à essayer de semer le doute, tout en essayant de ne pas nier totalement le fond de l'histoire, ce qui aurait conduit à son expulsion des essais à Mass General. Il avait été piégé, complètement piégé, forcé à choisir entre blesser les personnes qui l'entouraient ou de faire une croix sur un choix qui pourrait _enfin _soulager la douleur qui rongeait sa vie.

Non, il n'avait pas eu de choix. Au moment où ils arriveraient à leur conclusion erronée, ils seraient forcément blessés par son mensonge, ils seraient blessés par la vérité, et de toute façon, ils lui en voudraient. Ils étaient surement dehors en ce moment en train de se dire qu'il était un vrai connard, de quelle façon il les avait entrainés dans tout ça, en oubliant que ce n'était pas du tout son intention, que leur implication avait été fortuite.

Ils étaient dehors, ensemble. Il était chez lui avec pour seul compagnon, la douleur qui ne le quittait jamais.

La douleur. Il aurait aimé que pendant une minute, ils puissent la ressentir, et ils seraient en mesure de comprendre. Elle était vivante. Elle avait le même effet qu'un animal sur sa jambe, et comme un animal, elle avait son propre langage en matière d'attaques, trop familières pour lui à ce stade. Des grognements d'intensités différentes, des rugissements, des mordillements alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à agir, et ensuite la morsure à pleine gueule, qui sévit comme une mâchoire de bulldog, lui coupant le souffle, ramenant toute son existence à un seul vœu : que cela _cesse._ S'il vous plait, que cela s'arrête, juste pour une journée, juste pour une _heure. _

Les petites pilules blanches devenues ses meilleurs amis, atténuaient la douleur, l'aidaient à vivre, mais la douleur, elle, ne s'en allait jamais, _jamais_. Et aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait réellement ce que c'était. Aucun d'entre eux n'était obligé de passer plusieurs minutes chaque matin pour se lever du lit, priant un dieu auquel il ne croyait pas pour que sa jambe puisse supporter son poids et ne pas simplement se plier à la première tentative dans un grognement d'animal furieux et de refuser de jouer son rôle. La Vicodin, comme il l'avait dit à Wilson, ne brouillait pas ses pensées. D'accord, peut être que parfois elle atténuait la douleur psychologique aussi bien que la douleur physique, mais la méthode d'apprentissage était tout aussi forte. Son travail, son esprit, étaient tout ce qu'il possédait, une île entourée de requins, qui représentaient la douleur mais jusqu'à présent infranchissable, l'agitation, des requins tournés en rond dans la mer environnante, et non sur la plage. C'est pourquoi il avait même refusé de prendre de forts analgésiques, pourquoi il utilisait seulement la morphine lorsqu'il en avait besoin durant ses jours de congé. Et il était toujours à la recherche de solutions, faisait toujours plus de recherche. La kétamine. Le nerf spinal.

L'essai clinique à Mass General.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait réalisé que lui, aussi, avait envie de se libérer de la Vicodin, ou plutôt se débarrasser de la douleur qui avait nécessité le recours à la Vicodin. Une fois la douleur partie, il serait capable de se passer des pilules, comme il avait pu le faire pendant ces quelques mois, glorieux et séduisant, après la kétamine.

_Vous avez fait semblant d'avoir un cancer pour pouvoir vous shooter ?_

Non, bordel, il avait fait semblant d'avoir un cancer pour essayer de se_ soulager_.

Mais aucun d'entre eux ne comprenait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait vraiment compris que la douleur prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa vie.

_Quelle vie ?_

Il se leva trop rapidement du canapé et hésita pendant que l'animal grognait férocement et il sentit quelques mordillements dans sa cuisse. Puis il boita jusqu'au piano, désireux de se consoler devant son autre ami.

Même le piano restait pour lui un instrument d'isolement, contrairement à Patrick, qui avait partagé son don avec le monde. House ferma les yeux lorsqu'il joua, laissant la musique diminuer l'intensité des grognements de l'animal, tout en essayant d'oublier qu'il était seul.

Son équipe avait été sceptique. Wilson avait fait son analyse ennuyeuse, il avait même rit. La confrontation pour le réprimander, n'avait pas eu lieu aujourd'hui et ça le titillait. Cuddy n'était pas venue le voir, même si c'était pour le juger comme les autres l'ont fait. Son silence parlait bien plus que des mots, il se pourrait qu'il l'ait blessé elle aussi.

Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Bordel, il n'avait _pas_ voulu les blesser avec cette histoire. Il n'avait jamais voulu qu'ils le sachent.

'_Appelez la fondation Court Toujours_', avait-elle conseillée. Mais elle avait dit aussi qu'elle était là s'il avait besoin d'elle, et elle n'avait pas jugé bon de poursuivre cette initiative en décidant par elle-même ce dont il avait besoin. Son équipe avait jugé sans grand espoir qu'il avait besoin de plus de tests, Wilson avait jugé qu'il 'devait en parler'. Seule Cuddy lui avait laissé le soin de remplir les blancs. Ensuite son étreinte lui avait fait plus de bien que le baiser volé de Cameron ou que l'accolade de Chase. Elle seule l'avait laissé être joueur sur le moment, avait essayé de lui faire oublier, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, même lorsqu'elle avait encore tiré un trait.

_'Appelez la fondation court toujours'_

Ses doigts s'arrêtèrent sur les touches en ébènes et ivoires, et il tendit son bras vers son téléphone puis composa rapidement le numéro.

«Qu'est ce qu'il y a, House ?» Il ne méritait pas mieux que la lassitude et l'exaspération de sa voix.

«Je ...» Il marqua une pause. Mais qu'allait t-il bien pouvoir lui dire ? _Je veux que vous compreniez que je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser. _Ouais, elle gobera ça. Juste comme Cameron, juste comme Wilson, juste comme les autres. Bon. Pourtant, c'était ce qu'il voulait à l'heure actuelle.

Mais vouloir était inutile. C'était la réalité, pas un Disney.

'_Quelle vie ?' _La réponse involontairement heureuse de Patrick résonnait comme un écho dans son esprit.

Cuddy brisa le silence. «Écoutez, House, cette journée a été un vrai cauchemar, mais pas seulement à cause de vous, donc dépêchez vous de me demander une autorisation pour toutes les procédures stupides que vous voulez, que je puisse allez me coucher.» Son image lui apparut dans sa tête. «Et arrêtez de m'imaginer aller au lit.»

Il laissa échapper un faible soupir. «Ce n'est pas en rapport avec le travail.»

«Très bien. Alors pourquoi vous appelez ? Vous êtes saoul ?»

«Non,» répondit il. C'était la vérité.

«Vous allez faire semblant d'avoir le SIDA ensuite ? C'est quoi le prochain plan génial ?»

Sa colère explosait, et il en était content. La colère était confortable. Se déchainer était habituel. Il ne savait pas comment simplement s'excuser, même s'il le voulait, mais s'attaquer aux gens, les éloigner par des mots, était un terrain bien connu. «Vous ne pouviez pas simplement laisser tomber n'est ce pas ? Il faut absolument que vous fourriez votre nez là où il ne doit pas aller.»

«Je pensais que j'allais perdre mon meilleur médecin, bordel.»

L'amertume avait refait surface encore une fois. Tous ceci n'était que professionnel. L'attention et l'inquiétude dans sa voix, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle serait là s'il en avait besoin était strictement professionnel. «Donc c'est pour cela que vous m'avez dit que vous seriez là ? Juste pour le bon fonctionnement de mon département ? Il faut conserver les dons, vous savez.»

Elle soupira. «House, _quel _est le véritable but de cet appel, s'il y en a un ?

Il cligna des yeux, en entendant sa fuite. Lui même, maitre de cet art, reconnaissait cela facilement chez les autres. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à sa question ? Peut être que ce n'était pas seulement professionnel pour elle après tout.

«House.» L'impatience se faisait entendre dans sa voix, pourtant elle n'avait pas encore raccroché.

«Je ne voulais pas que vous soyez au courant,» dit-il finalement. Il ne pouvait simplement pas articuler les mots _je suis désolé. _

Une fois encore elle soupira. «Je le sais, en réalité. C'était évident que vous n'avez pas simplement essayé de nous faire du mal.» Vraiment ? Pas à Wilson, Cameron, Foreman, et Chase. «Mais, House … _pourquoi ?_»

Il fixait le piano silencieux devant lui. Elle avait franchement demandé ses motivations. Elle était la première personne qui avait demandé pourquoi au lieu de faire des suppositions. «Ça fait mal.» Dit il simplement.

«La douleur est si forte que ça ?» Il entendit de la culpabilité dans sa voix, elle se remémorait sans doute les injections du placebo du sérum. Mais peut être qu'elle s'était rappelée, après réflexion, qu'un placebo peut toujours fonctionner temporairement même avec une douleur réelle si vous faites confiance à celui qui vous le donne. Cet épisode avait prouvé qu'il lui faisait confiance mais la douleur n'était pas obligatoirement réelle.

«Quelques fois.» Répliqua t il.

Elle resta silencieuse un moment. «Si vous cherchez des traitements alternatifs, vous ne devez pas me le cacher.»

«Je ne veux pas que tous le monde ...» Il s'arrêta.

«Je sais. Mais si vous voulez que je le sache, je ne le dirais à personne.»

Elle était allée chez Wilson avec la moitié des éléments en main mais seulement par inquiétude. En connaissant les détails d'un secret, serait-elle capable de le garder ? Il comprit, je ne sais comment, qu'elle ne se renseignait pas pour s'en servir, comme un levier ou un outil. Elle lui offrait tout simplement une alliée dans cette bataille. Une amie.

Wilson avait dit qu'il y avait des personnes autour de lui qui s'en fichaient. Peut être que Wilson avait raison. House n'était pas sûr de vouloir être entouré de plusieurs personnes, mais une seule, une seule en particulier, pourrait faire la différence dans sa bataille contre la douleur.

«House,» continua-t-elle, en brisant le silence. «Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis là.»

Un petit nœud dans son âme avait été en partie libéré. «J'ai besoin de vous.» Répondit il. Il fit courir sa main le long de sa cuisse. L'animal grognait sinistrement mais il ne mordait pas à ce moment là. «Bonne nuit Cuddy.»

Il perçut un sourire dans sa voix. «Bonne nuit, House. Et comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, arrêtez d'imaginer ce que je suis en train de porter.»

Ses lèvres frémirent, pas habituées à sourire, mais son sourire demeura un long moment après avoir raccroché.

* * *

_Pour les amateurs de poésie :_

_Sois sage, ô ma Douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille.  
Tu réclamais le Soir ; il descend ; le voici :  
Une atmosphère obscure enveloppe la ville,  
Aux uns portant la paix, aux autres le souci._

Pendant que des mortels la multitude vile,  
Sous le fouet du Plaisir, ce bourreau sans merci,  
Va cueillir des remords dans la fête servile,  
Ma douleur, donne-moi la main ; viens par ici,

Loin d'eux. Vois se pencher les défuntes Années,  
Sur les balcons du ciel, en robes surannées ;  
Surgir du fond des eaux le Regret souriant ;

Le Soleil moribond s'endormir sous une arche,  
Et, comme un long linceul traînant à l'Orient,  
Entends, ma chère, entends la douce Nuit qui marche.

_C. BAUDELAIRE_


End file.
